


Lonely Star

by sacrosanctvagabond



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Bad Poetry, Brothels, Depressing, Depression, F/M, Iwrotethisatthreeam, Mentions of Sex, Mentions of Suicide, Nihilism, Original Character(s), Poetry, Prostitutes, Reader-Insert, Sex, existential thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 12:26:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17662619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sacrosanctvagabond/pseuds/sacrosanctvagabond
Summary: Just a little thing I wrote at three am. Essentially— this drifters life is spiraling out of control and he knows nothing except that this woman exist and she is in his life for a short time. Of all the things in the world, she is the only thing he can’t figure out.





	Lonely Star

You silly lady

Thinking you needed to have everything in your life under control

And somehow

My lowlife got the chance to meet you

And no matter what my lowlife ways were to try and get close to you we were from two different worlds

Like aliens meeting humans for the first time

You’re on an entirely different brain wave from everyone else

I couldn’t read you

And no one else could

Not the doctors or the coroner

You’re a damn good woman

Confusing woman

What are you doing

Thinking you can help me

Charming woman

None of the whores in the brothels were you

And when I woke up the next morning

They still weren’t you

And that burned me

Slowly

And I wanted you there

And I never got tired of waiting

I knew I wasn’t what you wanted yet

I was okay with that

Nothing I did was ever good and I knew that

This world too big for me

Your world too small for you

The world never answered your brain

This lifetime couldn’t please you

I’m sorry this world hurt you

And here I lay

With these three and no recollection of the city I’m in

But I’m certain of these woman

But confused by you

Its like you always knew how your life would go

The cosmos took you and left me with only the memories of you

Your mind unknown

I see you in the stars

In the giant balls of fire in the sky

You

Your soul

Your kingdom in the sky

In every flame where all they see is

Destruction

I see your life

Bright and sonder

Ebullient fire of some other world, I’m happy to have known you

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this. Take care lovelies


End file.
